a promise made 20 years ago
by etafeen
Summary: A promise made 20 years earlier brings everyone together again on Christmas day
1. Default Chapter

**2004 Christmas Day:**

Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Jake were all sitting around at Nathan's beach house trying to figure out what to do. They had all opened presents with their families and then decided to do a gift exchange with each other. They had decided to do secret santas'. Once the presents were opened they did not know what else to do. Haley came up with a brilliant idea, no matter where they were or what was going on, they would all get together in 20 years to the day. They all agreed to the meet in Tree Hill on Christmas day.

**Background on the characters what they have been doing since:**

Peyton and Lucas: Peyton and Lucas have been together since they started college. Both of them attended USC. Peyton majoring in art, and Lucas majoring in psychology and also playing basketball there. They are currently living in Northern California together in a house. Lucas has his own practice in psychology and Peyton is a cartoonist for the San Francisco Chronicle. They have talked about marriage but it has never gone farther than that.

Haley and Nathan: Nathan went to play basketball at UNC and got a sports physical therapy degree. Haley ended up going to NYU and getting a degree in journalism, mainly sports journalism. They found that even though they were married having a long distance marriage was kinda hard. So they separated, but the two of them never date anyone else, each wore their own wedding ring. After finishing college the two reunited in NYU where Nathan was working for the New York Knicks and Haley was working for The New York Post, as a sports columnist. The two of them are still together and living together. They are married but act as if they are still dating.

Brooke: Brooke ended up going to community college in Tree Hill. She decided that she didn't really like college. She decided that what she loved doing was shopping so she moved to LA, and opened a personal shopping service there, she shops for all the different stars.

Jake: Jake and Jenny moved in Florida to go to the University of Florida. Jake was uncertain about what he wanted to do. He finally decided that he wanted to become a musician. Although he is not super famous he is getting his word out and is starting to get more jobs. After the new year he is going to go on tour with Jessica Simpson.

**Christmas Eve:**

Peyton and Lucas arrive home around the same time. Each are glad that finally the week is over, although it is only Tuesday and they get the rest of the week off for Christmas. They were both tired from hectic weeks. Especially Lucas, hehas seen a lot of patients recently, because of the holidays. Plus shopping has been hard on both. Lucas got a great present for Peyton, but Peyton was having a hard time trying to decide what to get Lucas. Finally the day was here though. They were packing their stuff up and heading to Tree Hill to live up to their promise and also see family. Lucas had not seen his mom in a year. Peyton was hoping that her dad would be in town, but she was not sure, last time they had talked he was not certain of his travel plans.

Peyton finally had everything packed. "Babe what is taking so long?"

Lucas was staring at what he packed and wondering why he needed so much. Peyton had packed for him, so he was not going to question it. He looked at the clock and realized that they were running late for their flight.

"Peyton we should get going. Were going to be late"

Peyton was sitting in the living room, "I've been ready to go for a long time. Your like a girl, always take the longest to get ready."

"Very funny," Lucas walks over and gives Peyton a kiss.

They get in the cab and board the airplane. When they are in the air Peyton turns towards Lucas. "Can you believe we are going to finally see everyone again, I cant even imagine what they are up to"

The truth was, after highschool Lucas and Peyton had lost touch with pretty much everyone. They had tried to keep in contact with haley and Nathan but because of time zones and how busy everyone was, they kinda lost contact.

"I imagine Nathan and Haley are probably married with tons of kids living in some suburb somewhere," Lucas sat there visualizing.

Peyton figured Brooke was off living the good life with a rich husband and Jake going something good with his and Jenny's life.

Finally the plane had landed, and both Lucas and Peyton had spent the good part of the trip sleeping trying to catch up from the busy week.

They gather their bags and go take a cab to Karen's house where they are going to be staying.

Karen greets them at the door. "Hey you guys! I am so glad to see you"

See gives them each hugs and leads them inside. " I was thinking that we go grab a bit to eat at the café"

Both Peyton and Lucas were excited with the idea, going to the café and seeing how it was, and also getting some food. They had not eaten since they had been in California.

When they get to the café they realize that nothing has changed at all, which makes especially Lucas happy. Lucas notices Keith.

Although Keith and Karen never dated they still remained best friends and he is always in the café and helping out.

"Luke, how are you doing man?"

"Im doing good, everything is going well, the practice is good"

"Luke that is not what I was talking about."

"What, are you taking about Peyton?"

"Yeah, you two have been together for over 10 years and still have not gotten married, what is keeping you from taking the next stop"

"We have talked about it, and both of us want to get married at some point, but we are working on our careers right now and we are also perfect with the way things are now. We are almost married."

Peyton and Karen were having almost the same conversation.

"Peyton, you are like a daughter to me, when are you going to marry my son"

"Karen, I will marry him whenever he asks. We have talked about it and both agree that we want to get married, but right now things are going so well. I do have to say though that if he asked I certainly would not say now, and I hope he asks soon. I am excited to get married and start a family"

In New York, Haley is packing up both her and Nathan's stuff. He always has to work late on days there are games at night, and tonight was no exception. He had to make sure all the athletes were fine, and not injuries were substained during the game. Haley has everything packed up she believes, and in the car waiting to go. She has her gift to Nathan in the car as well, he is going to be so happy when he sees it. She would pack up his gift to her, but cant find it. All the other gifts were packed as well, for her family and also for Nathan's. Although Nathan and Haley didn't stay in touch with anyone of their friends really, they did keep in touch with their families since they live so close to home.

Nathan finally arrives home and gives his wife a kiss hello.

"Babe, I just need to take a shower and then I will be ready to leave"

"Perfect the car is already packed, except for the Christmas gift for me, I was not sure where you hid it"

"Oh you wont find it, it is with me, you are not getting a peak at it before tomorrow morning" Nathan says as he walks into the shower.

20 minutes later Nathan was ready to go and they were both sitting in the car about to leave for the drive back to their home town.

"I cant believe that we get to see all of our friends again tomorrow, I am excited" Haley continued to talk the entire car ride to Tree Hill. Nathan it use to this though because it happens every time and now can just tune her out.

Three hours later they arrived in Tree Hill. They were going to stay at the beach house so they could have a lot of room and that is where everyone was meeting. They decided to stop by Nathan's house and see Deb. Since Deb and Dan got divorced he had moved out of state and no one had contact with him, which is for the best.

They knock on the door and Deb opens it!!!

"Hey guys" Deb says shocked, I was not expecting you till later tonight!"

"We figured we would stop by and say hi and also see what time we should come over tonight mom"

"I would say around 6, Keith and Karen are going to be joining us as well"

"Are Lucas and Peyton not here yet?"

"No they are, Karen just thought they would want to spend it alone, and since they are staying at Karen's it would be easier, plus since you guys have been gone we have always had dinner together many times a week."

Nathan and Haley leave knowing now when they are going to arrive for dinner, and decide to make another stop at Haley's parents house.

Haley's mom opens the door. "haley, Nathan, what are you doing here? I thought we would see you at dinner tonight at Deb's"

"You will mom, we just thought we would stop by and let you know that we are here."

Nathan and Haley then head over to the beach house where they are alone. They notice a tree already set up with a note attached. "I figured you would want a tree for the beach house while you are staying to put presents under. See you at dinner, Love Deb"

They were excited. Haley decided to go upstairs and take a shower before dinner, while she was doing that Nathan put his present for her under the tree, he was super excited what he got her, he knew it was exactly what she had been wanting.

Nathan looked at the clock and realized what time it was, it was getting close to six, he decided to go see what was taking his wife so long. He went up to the master suite where they were staying and say she was looking at a picture album. It was the album for their wedding those many years ago.

He snuck up behind her….

"It has been forever since I have seen those pictures"

"I know but it seems like just yesterday I remember all the details.

Haley looks as if she is remember the time.

"I hate to interrupt your trip down memory lane but unfortunately we have to be heading towards my mom's house"

A couple minutes later Haley and Nathan were heading towards the car.

At the same time Brooke was trying to decide what type of clothes Jennifer Aniston was going to wear to the next premiere. She decided to take the red eye out. Giving her more time to concentrate on her work. She was excited about seeing everyone but also nervous. Although she lost contact right after graduation she was curious to see what happened to Peyton and Lucas. She had decided to forgive them but always still has a small piece of her that is mad at them.

She finally decides what Jennifer is going to wear and heads home. She packs all her designer clothes, she knows she will impress them, which is their goal, and heads on her airplane.

Jake had finally gotten Jenny out of bed. He realized that teenagers love to sleep. Finally him and Jenny were safely seated on an airplane heading back to his hometown. Completely nervous.

**I would love to get reviews…. Tell me what you think and then I will continue**


	2. peyton and lucas's christmas day

**Christmas Day 2024:**

Lucas and Peyton were sleeping in, Karen had decided not to wake them up… She wanted to let the two love birds sleep in knowing that tonight they probably would not get a lot of sleep and also knowing how busy their lives had been recently. Both Peyton and Lucas slept well through the night. Lucas was the first one to wake up and just watched Peyton sleep. Watching her rest rise and fall, again and again. Peyton finally showed some movement and turned her head towards Lucas

"Good morning" Lucas said with a smile.

"Good morning back" Peyton was excited that it was Christmas day. She always loved waking up Christmas day, even still she was like a kid in the candy store. When she was younger Peyton use to run downstairs every Christmas morning to see what "santa" had brought for her. After her mom died Peyton stopped believing in Santa and usually her dad was gone for Christmas so she learned how to adapt. After dating Lucas everything changed, she would always spend Christmas with Karen and Lucas, where Karen made her famous Christmas tree shaped pancakes with powdered sugar. "I am so glad we are here, I love Christmas" Peyton said with a big smile on her face.

"Well then we should get up and start the day" Lucas started to get up.

Peyton and Lucas get up and enter the kitchen both hungry from the smell of Karen's famous pancakes.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" Karen was glad to see her son and Peyton up!

The night before they had all put their gifts under the tree, at different times. After eating their traditional breakfast they all head to open gifts under the tree. Karen goes first as the tradition goes, and opens a present from Keith. Next Karen opens the present from Peyton and Lucas.

Both Peyton and Lucas were super excited about their present to her. Karen opens it and see there is a plane ticket.

"What is this?"

Lucas was smiling, "You always talk about how much you loved Italy when you visited for your cooking classes so we figured that we would send you there again as your present, this time, no classes just you enjoying the country"

Karen got up and gave Lucas and Peyton gigantic hugs "Thank you so much for this present, I think it is the best one I have ever received."

"Ok, Luke you open yours next"

Lucas finds two presents under the tree, one from his mom and the other friend Peyton, he decided to open the one from Peyton first. He opened it and saw that Peyton made a whole collage of him while he played basketball in both highschool and college. His two jerseys, pictures of him, newspaper articles. Peyton knew that Luke cherished these items and wanted to keep them forever, but they were just sitting in storage, now he could display them either in their apartment or at his office.

Lucas gets up and gives Peyton a gigantic hug. "Thanks so much Peyt, how did you know I wanted this?"

"Well you are always talking about it, I mean everything was still in the boxes."

Lucas gives Peyton a romantic kiss. Next Lucas opens the gift from his mom. His mom got something along the same lines. Peyton and Karen had talked about it and decided to do a basketball theme so Karen had gotten Lucas the game winning basketball he received his senior year. She had it put in a case. Also Karen got him an autographed jersey from Kobe Bryant, someone Lucas had always looked up to.

Lucas was super excited with his gifts, they were everything he wanted. Besides his gifts he was super excited for Peyton to open his gift.

"Peyton your next" Karen said while finding Peyton's gifts under the tree to give her. She could only find one, the one from her.

"Lucas did you not give Peyton a gift?"

"No I got her a gift, I just didn't want to put it under the tree", Lucas said with one of those famous Scott grine.

Peyton opened her gift from Karen. The gift was a very nice and expensive set of drawing materials, penciles, pens, paper, paints, oil paints, anything you would want.

Peyton was so happy to receive this gift, it was what she wanted.

"Well now, Luke I have opened Karen's gift, you have to give me mine, you did say you have it right!"

"Of course I have it, ,what did you think I forgot"

"You have before"

"That's not fair, that was one time in college when we were completely stressed" Luke said with a laugh.

Lucas knows this is the perfect time to give Peyton her gift. "Peyton, as you know I have loved you since highschool, we have had our ups and downs, but we survived highschool, college, and now the real world. I could not imagine waking up to you every morning, the way your chest slowly rises and falls during the night, the way in the morning you make breakfast with your eyes half shut, and the way you can handle anything that comes your way. Peyton, will you please make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

Peyton was shocked, she thought she was going to get a good gift because Lucas had been so secretive, but she had no idea this was coming, she was so pleseantly surprised. "Of course I will."

Lucas takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto Peyton's fingure. Karen was so happy, she had been waiting for this day for awhile. Peyton gives Lucas a nice romantic, long kiss.

All three of them had a perfect Christmas each getting the perfect gifts.

Peyton and Lucas could not wait to meet everyone tonight and start to plan their wedding. They were in a perfect bliss.


	3. Nathan and Haley's christmas morning

Haley and Nathan wake up Christmas day exciting for what the day is going to bring, not only their gifts for each other but they get to see all their old friends from highschool. The two of them didn't get home till late from Deb's house. They had such a good time there, celebrating Christmas and all the fun they always had. Like usual Deb broke out the stories of Nathan as a child, and also of Nathan and Haley when they were first married or dating.

Haley wakes up and sees that Nathan is still asleep, in a deep sleep with a smile on his face. Haley decides that she is going to go for a run on the beach. She gets dressed and heads outside, all these memories come flooding back to her, the time when she and Nathan got married, and the many times her and her friends spent at both the beach house and also the beach during all those summers of highschool. Haley runs along the beach for awhile and then turns around, as she is heading back to the house she notices that Nathan is standing outside on the porch looking out onto the water. "hey babe, what are you doing?"

Nathan turns around hearing Haley's voice, "Not much just remembering some good times we have had here."

"Me too, I was remember one specific time especially, our wedding. I still remember it like it was yesterday."

Haley and Nathan head inside and eat breakfast. "Maybe it is time we open gifts," Nathan said with a big smile on his face.

"Your just like a kid in a candy store Nathan"

"But you still love me"

Haley and Nathan make their way over to the tree where the presents are located. Nathan decides that he wants Haley to open her gift first. Haley finds her name on a small box. She picks up the box and slowly starts to unwrap the gift. Once is it unwrapped she noticed the box was a robin egg blue. Haley started laughing. "I know where this is from!"

"Yes I know, I succumbed and visited Tiffany's but hey, it is Christmas, and I wanted to go all out for my wife."

Haley opens the box and finds a small ring box. Inside the box is a gorgeous diamond ring. Haley looks at Nathan for an explanation.

"I figured that since when we got married the first time we were really young and didn't have any money to afford a wedding ring, let alone an engagement ring, I would buy you a nice big one now that we do have the money."

Haley is touched beyond words. "Nate, that was so sweet. I am still going to wear my wedding band, but I will also wear this new diamond ring as an engagement ring, how about that?

"Sounds perfect" Nathan was excited that his present made Haley so happy. "Can I open my present now?"

"Yes" Haley goes and gets the gift from under the tree for Nathan. The box is a big box, almost like a clothing box. Nathan has no idea what to expect. He finally unwraps the gift just as a kid would and opens the box. Inside he sees a baby onesie and a rattle.

"Hales what is this?"

"Well I wanted to make it a surprise and I figured this was the best way to tell you. I am pregnant"

Haley waits for Nathan's reaction unsure of how he is going to react. They hadn't talked about having kids a ton, and Haley knew Nathan's relationship with his father and how he was afraid of becoming his father. All of a sudden a big smile spread across Nathan's face.

"Im going to become a father?"

"Yes, are you happy?"

"Of course I am happy, I am excited to be having a baby with you. Now we can tell everyone the good news tonight. Well I guess we should call my mom and your mom and tell them."

Haley gets a smirk on her face "Babe, I already told them, I couldn't keep it a secret."

Nathan starts to laugh, he should have known, his wife can never keep a secret. "I am surprised you lasted this long without telling me."

"I got tempted but I knew this would make a perfect Christmas gift. Thank you so much for my Christmas gift, I will wear it every day"

Haley and Nathan share a long romantic kiss and a long hug, before they decided that they needed to take a shower and get ready for their friends coming over. Everyone was due to arrive in a few hours and Haley needed to go shopping and buy food for everyone coming over, she had a feeling there would be tons of drinking and eat.


	4. Brooke Jake's Christmas mornings

Brooke celebrated Christmas the way she always did alone. She was staying in her parents' house, except like usual they were gone on some expensive trip. She believed this time it was a cruise to some place exotic, and like usual they never asked her to come along. Brooke arrived in Tree Hill late Christmas Eve after her flight was delayed several times due to bad weather. She could not believe it. Well she decided to sleep in and pamper herself. Usually while she is living at home in LA she never gets to sleep in, she is up early starting the work she loves to do, plus in LA the pressure is on to be thin, so Brooke loves to wake up and go for a nice long run. She decided however though, that during this vacation she is not going to worry about working out, she is just going to relax.

Brooke knew that since she was not going to be spending Christmas with anyone special, or be receiving presents from anyone special she went out and bought herself some gifts. One was a very expensive purse from Louis Vuitton, she also bought herself tons of clothes from Gucci, Prada, and other designers. Brooke loved to spend her money on herself. Brooke had to admit that although she loved living in LA she missed Tree Hill, all the memories it held for her, though not all of them good. She had forgiven Lucas and Peyton before their senior year and the three of them had a good relationship, although she lost touch with them. Brooke had lost touch with everyone, she was too busy starting her own business and then dealing with the success of it.

She could not wait to be reunited with everyone. She hoped that everyone remembered, she wanted to see what they were up to. If Nathan and Haley were still married, if Lucas and Peyton were still together, and of course see what Jake and Jenny were doing. She could not believe how old Jenny is now. It is weird to think that she use to be that age once.

Jake had finally arrived into Tree Hill. Like Brooke he got stuck with bad weather and his flight was delayed. Of course dealing with Jenny was hard enough. Now that she was a teenager, they didn't seem as close as they once use to be. Jenny use to tell Jake everything, but now she seemed as if she was keeping a secret. Jake had no idea what is was, and was hoping it wasn't something too serious.

They had finally arrived in Tree Hill. They were going to stay at his parents house. His parents were gone for the vacation, going somewhere was it was warm to relax. Jake carried all the suitcases into the house, those contained most of Jenny's clothes and gifts. He barely brought anything with him. It was weird being back in Tree Hill. He had left the day after graduation not wanting to wait around for another moment in case Nikki came back. Luckily she never did.

Jenny found her old room and went straight to bed. Jake, although exhausted decided to put up the Christmas Tree. Before his parents left they had gone out and bought a Christmas tree for their son and granddaughter, they left the ordaments out too for Jake and Jenny to decorate. Jake had a feeling Jenny would not want to partake in this activity, so it was left up to him. Before he went to bed that night, the tree was decorated and all Jenny's presents were under the tree.

Jake was extremely excited for tomorrow to see everyone again. Jenny does not remember everyone that well but Jake has told her many stories of the times when his friend's help him out and also fought for him. Jake wanted to know where everyone was. He tried to keep track of them in college, watching them play basketball like always, but soon it became difficult, especially once everyone graduation for college. Like Jake Jenny loved to play basketball. She made varsity all four years of highschool and was going to get a college scholarship which put Jake's mind at ease of how he was going to pay of college. Jake never forced Jenny into playing, it was something that came naturally to her.

Everyone once in awhile Jenny would ask about her mother, but Jenny knew that her mother was someone that was never there for her. She knew that when she was younger she use to think that Peyton, Haley, and Brooke were her moms. Unknown to Jake, Jenny kept a picture taken their senior year, they were all at the beach, It was a big group shot. Brooke was lying down, Jake had Jenny in his arms, and both Haley and Peyton were sitting in Nathan and Lucas's lap. It was one of the few memories that Jenny had and she kept that picture with her always. Her friends we jealous of these cute and extremely pretty women that Jenny had grown up loving as mothers. Jenny was excited to see them again and hoped that maybe they could help her with her problem, the reason why she had not been as close to her father as usual.

I figured I would combine Jake and Brooke's Christmas mornings, just because they were not as long.

**Please review, I love getting review, and that way I will know if I should continue the story.**


	5. peyton and lucas's christmas day II

Peyton was in a state of bliss the rest of the day. She just walked around in a daze, she was engaged, not only engaged, but engaged to Lucas Scott the man she had loved since highschool. Peyton and Lucas decided to stay at Karen's house the entire day. They were both enjoying being engaged. Finally after everything was cleaned up Lucas suggested they watch a movie. They both sat on the couch and turned on the TV and started to watch "Meet the Parents". They snuggled close together both cause they were in love and also because it was snowing outside and the house was cold. After awhile Lucas looked over and noticed Peyton asleep. He carried her into his room and tucked her in, wanting her to get as much sleep as possible. Lucas then left the room and walked into the kitchen where he found his mom and Keith sitting, drinking some hot chocolate.

"What happened to the movie?" Karen asked

"Well Peyton fell asleep, and I have seen the movie so many times I decided to see what the two of you were up to." As Lucas said this he looked down and noticed that Karen had a few albums open, his baby book, one from elementary school, middle school, highschool, and the few pictures from college, times such as graduation and the first day of college. "Mom why are you looking at these? They have not been open in awhile"

"I figured that since you were engaged now, and officially a grown up I would look at them and remember the good old times, well not all were good. I do remember a few times in highschool, such as the time when I was in Italy that you come home drunk and with a tattoo"

Both Lucas and Keith blushed at that memory, remembering how mad Karen was when she found out, and how long Lucas was grounded for.

"What can I tell you mom, I was an overall good kid. Everyone has to mess up a few times in their life"

Karen laughed "This is true, the good comes with the bad. I am just so excited, now Peyton and I can start planning the wedding!"

Lucas started to get scared, he was afraid this wedding was going to turn into something completely out of hand. "You know mom, maybe something small, just family and friends"

"Fine, but you know it is not every day that my son gets married, so I am going to have to celebrate it a little"

"I know mom"

"Lucas when are you going to the beach house?" asked Keith

"I think our plan was to leave here around 3. We never set a time, but I figured that time works."

"I know that Haley and Nathan are staying there, so whenever you show up I am sure someone will be there. Are Brooke, Jake, and Jenny going to be there?"

"I have no idea, no one really keeps in touch anymore. I mean Nathan and I talk just because we are brothers, but otherwise no one really does. I guess we will find out who shows up soon. I actually hope that Jake and Jenny are there at least, I would love to see how Jenny is doing, it is strange to think she is a teenager. I am sure she is driving Jake crazy"

Lucas looked over and saw that it was already 2:30 and figured he should start to wake up Peyton and get in the shower. At least they were going to try and leave at 3, but he figured it would be later.

He walked into his bedroom and noticed Peyton already awake just staring up at the ceiling. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing is wrong at all, everything is perfect, I am just kinda nervous about tonight, I mean we have not talked to some of these people in a long time, and all of a sudden we are going to spend the entire night catching up. What if Brooke is still mad at us? I am just worried that is all."

"You have nothing to worry about at all, I am sure that Brooke couldn't hold a grudge for 20 years, that would be impossible even for her. And we are engaged now, there is nothing that can be done to split us up."

That brought a smile to Peyton's face. She knew everything would be okay if she was with Lucas, she always felt like that. Peyton decided to get up and hop in the shower. "I figure once we are done getting ready we should just get this over with and go down to the beach house and see everyone."

"Sounds good to me"

30 minutes later both were showered, dressed and ready to go reunite with the long lost friends from highschool. They had no idea where it would lead them

**Thank you for all the reviews, it keeps me writing, so keep reviewing, I am trying to update as quickly as possible. I think I should have another 2 chapters done by tonight!**


	6. A meeting 20 years in the making

Peyton and Lucas headed over to the beach house. Neither one of them knew what to expect, or who would be there. Peyton hoped that Brooke would be there, just to put the whole Lucas thing in the past. Also Peyton wanted to see Jenny. I think that everyone wanted to see how Jenny was doing.

Peyton and Lucas both took a breath right before Lucas knocked on the door. After a few minutes Nathan opened the door. "How are you guys?"

Nathan gave Lucas a manly hug while giving Peyton a sweet hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Come in, I am sure Hales is going to be super excited to see you, she is upstairs finishing getting dressed right now"

Lucas and Peyton walked inside and looked around, the beach house had not changed since the last time they were there. "Damn, Nate the house has not changed at all," stated Lucas.

"I know, we don't get back to tree hill that often, but when we do the beach house looks the same every time. It is like taking a step into the past. We spent some good times here"

"That's for sure"

Peyton was just standing there when she looked up and saw Haley coming downstairs. She ran over to give her sister-in-law a big hug. The two of them were best friends in highschool after everything that happened with Brooke. They had drifted apart over time.

"Peyt. I can't believe that we finally get to hang out, only we have to do it with boys!" Haley looks over to see Nathan and Lucas deep in conversation. "I wonder what they are talking about?"

"My guess would be the same thing as usual, basketball. I think one thing Lucas has missed about living close to Nathan is the basketball games they use to play. Remember those? We would sometimes come and cheer for them."

"God, I cant believe that was so many years ago."

Peyton and Haley walk over to rejoin their significant others.

"Finally all four of us are together again," Nathan was super excited about tonight. He was glad to see Lucas again. Although at the beginning of highschool they hated each other, by the end they could not imagine not living close to each other. They played basketball during the season and also during the off season together almost daily.

Nathan went into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine so the four of them could toast. He brings out floor glasses and hands each person a wineglass filled with some expensive white wine. The four of them raised their glasses and Haley gave a toast. "20 years ago we made a promise to each other to meet together and celebrate life, see where it has taken us, and catch up with each other. Here we are fulfilling our promise to each other." As Haley was giving her speech the doorbell rang, and Nathan went to open the door. There he found Brooke standing there.

"Hey Nate"

"Brooke, we werent sure if you were going to show, Peyton and Lucas are already here, and we are just waiting to see if Jake and Jenny show up. Come on it. We were just making toasts"

Brooke and Nathan return back to the living room where everyone is. Nathan goes into the kitchen to grab another glass. Haley finishes her toast. "To tonight, where it might lead us, and where ever the future might lead us, we have tonight to get reaquanited and catch up on the past 20 years."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted Haley. As people began to sit down the doorbell rang again. This time people knew it was Jake, but everyone hoped that he had brought Jenny along.

This time Haley went to open the door. A big smile appeared across her face when she saw that not only was Jake there, but so was Jenny, and from the looks of it turned into an awesome kid. "Come on it, everyone was hoping the 2 of you would show up. Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton are here as well."

Jake and Jenny joined the rest of the group. Jenny was excited to be there. She could finally catch up with some of the people that had helped raise her. Jenny recognized everyone from the picture. There was Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley. She was not sure who was still together. Her bed time stories had always been about Jake's highschool experiences, dealing with all the drama, so she knew all about everything with Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas, and also about Nathan and Haley's relationship.

Everyone went around introducing themselves to Jenny, not knowing if she remembered them. "just so you know, I remember all of you, my dad has tons of pictures around the house of you guys during highschool."

Everyone was shocked that Jake had kept all the pictures he had taken over the last 20 years.

Jake went into the kitchen where he found Peyton just standing there. "Hey Peyton what's up? How come you are standing in the kitchen by youself?"

"I am just thinking, it is kinda overwhelming all of us being back together."

"I know what you mean. I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I have been having. Jenny has been acting weird and I think she is hiding something from me. We were always really close when she was younger, and it seems like just recently she has been acting weird around me."

"No problem, I will try and figure out the reason why, but just to tell you, it might just be because she is getting older and drawing away from you.

**Thank you for all the reviews, I promise to update tomorrow if not sooner.**


	7. a past told

Peyton and Jake returned to where everyone else was. Peyton sat down next to Lucas and kinda snuggled into him. Everyone was talking about what they were doing with their life. Like usual Brooke started, she always has to go first.

"Well it started after highschool, I went to community college, but that was not right for me. So I heard out to California, LA to be exact. I thought that I could be an actress. That did not work, so instead I did what I love, shopping. I became a personal shopper. At first it was hard, I didn't have a lot of clients, but I became friends with one big star, and everyone loved what she wore, and soon my business was booming. I have tons of great friends and LA and love it there."

Everyone was happy for Brooke, she finally was doing something she loved and what she was good at. Haley was the first to ask questions. "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

"No, I don't unfortunately. I was dating someone for a long time, but it ended in a messy breakup. That is the problem in LA, everyone is very superficial. All they think about is money and also how to show off what they have."

Everyone started laughing when Brooke said this.

"What, im not the same person I was in highschool. I don't care so much about money and looks anymore. I love my job and I love shopping for everyone. After spending the entire day shopping for the stars, it makes it hard to want to go shopping for yourself"

"Well it sounds like you have the life you always wanted to lead" Peyton said. She was still treading softly around Brooke, just because she didn't know Brooke's feelings towards her.

"Well its not the entire life I wanted. I always figured that by this point in my life, I would be married and have a kid or two, with some fantastic husband. I would work only when I wanted and we would have tons of money"

"Well you have come close, you will meet your dream guy some day soon, you never know when" said Haley.

"Ok, so we covered my life, who's next?"

Everyone was just sitting there. Brooke decides, "well we will do it like spin the bottle" Brooke goes into the kitchen and finds an empty wine bottle. She comes back and spins the bottle. It lands near Lucas.

"Well Lucas it seems that you are up next."

"Well there is not too much to tell. As you know I went to USC. It was a nice fun school. Peyton and I went there together. We started dating. I ended up deciding to go into psychology, probably because of my messed up family life I had while I was growing up. I ended up graduating with a degree in psychology, and then going to graduate school. After college we moved to Northern California, and live in San Francisco. I love living there, it is such a life. I have started my own private practice which seems to be picking up. Otherwise that is pretty much it. Peyton and I are engaged, a very recent event, so there has been no planning of the wedding yet."

Everyone wasn't that shocked that Lucas and Peyton were engaged. "I figured it would come sooner or later." said Haley. "I guess that since Lucas already went Peyton you should go next."

"Ok." Peyton sits there for a second trying to figure out what to say. "Well, as Lucas said I went to USC. I loved college, and the whole atmosphere. I decided to major in what I do best, draw. I got my degree in art, and now am a cartoonist for the San Francisco Chronicle. Living in the city has been perfect for me. So much culture and drama, it allows me to do my work to the best of my ability. I actually am having an exhibit in a few months of all my drawings. Well other than that, as you know I am recently engaged, and that is it."

As Jenny was listening to all their stories that they have told so far, she was enjoying it. It seems that all of her dad's friends had grown up doing exactly what they were meant to do. She just wished she would be lucky enough for that to happen to her.

Jake volunteers to go next. " I ended up at the University of Florida. I had not idea what I wanted to do when I first started. I thought maybe going into counseling as well, helping kids who get pregnant early. I actually joined a support group that did help me. After awhile I realized that as much as I loved doing that, I didn't want to make a career out of it. I thought for a long time, and then realized the one thing I loved in highschool was singing, whether it be to Jenny at night or at Karen's Café's open mic nights. So I started taking music classes and decided that I would become a musician. I became kinda famous on campus and then decided to make a career out of it. I have worked hard writing songs and releasing them. I finally got signed to a major recording contract, and I have a new CD to be released in a few months. Jenny is now a senior in highschool… well she can finish her part of our story"

Peyton was really happy that Jake was doing something that he loved to do and made him happy. She was also waiting for Jenny to tell her story. That way she could maybe figure out what was wrong with Jenny.

Jenny started talking, "Well I am a senior in highschool as my dad said. I have great friends at home, but I still remember all of you, my dad has pictures of you guys everywhere in the house, and also I have one in my room that I look at all the time. It has all of you sitting there with me in the middle, it was graduation. I grew up listening to all your stories and all the drama. Those were my bedtime stories"

Everyone laughed. "Jake why did you have to tell her all those stories, she only knows the bad now." Brooke laughed.

"Don't worry Brooke, Jake always told me good stories about everyone as well. I wish that I could have spent more time with you when I was older."

"Well now you can spend more time with us. We will have a girls day out tomorrow, how does that sound?" Peyton asked. She figured it was also a good way to get some information out of Jenny and also help her.

"Sounds good to me" Jenny said. Brooke and Haley also agreed.

Haley decided that it was time to tell her story. "Well I guess I will start. I decided to go to NYU because they have a good journalism school. As I was at NYU Nathan was playing basketball for UNC. We were still married, but long distance marriage is hard, so we sort of separated. While we were separated, neither of us dated anyone. Finally after college Nathan moved to NYC and we got back together. All through college I always watched Nathan's games on TV, and followed his career in college. I became very fluent in the sports language. I decided to become a sports columnist for the New York Post. Nathan and I live together, and as I told him this morning, I am pregnant."

Everyone was shocked at the news that Haley was pregnant. They could imagine Haley as a mother, and having kids, but Nathan, everyone knew Nathan's relationship with his father.

"No, I am super happy. Haley and I had started talking about having kids a few months ago" said Nathan. "After highschool, as Hales said, I went to UNC and played basketball. While in college I realized that I loved sports, especially basketball but I knew I could not make a career out of it. I decided to go into sports therapy. I moved back to New York and became the head sports therapist for the New York Knicks. I love my job and my life. Everything is perfect right now, and I am super happy to be a father."

Since they had all shared stuff going on in their lives, the guys ended up going upstairs to watch the Lakes/Heat game. That left the girls alone.

"So I was thinking tomorrow we have a spa day. It has been a long time, and I get in most places now, with my connections" Brooke, was getting excited.

Peyton thought a spa day was perfect, this would allow everyone to relax and she would get to spend some time with Jenny.

Jenny was super excited "I have never been to a spa before. Growing up with just my dad I didn't do a lot of girly things."

"Well starting tomorrow that will change" Brooke was getting even more excited by the minute.

Peyton quietly excused herself and headed to the kitchen. She wanted to gather her thoughts. As she was sitting there thinking she heard someone come in.

"Brooke join us. I don't get to see you that often anymore, and I miss you, I mean soon we are going to be sister-in-laws"

Peyton looked over and saw it was Haley. "I am just kinda worried about Brooke. I don't know if she is still mad at us, and I don't really want to deal with all the old highschool drama right now."

"Well why don't we just find out."

Peyton and Haley head back out to the living room.

"Peyton where did you run off to?" Brooke was curious

"I just wanted to gather my thoughts in the kitchen"

"I know your not telling me the entire truth"

"Fine, what I really was doing was thinking about the past. Our drama we had. I don't know how you stand"

"Are you talking about the whole thing with Lucas?"

"Yes"

"Peyton, that was 20 years ago, I might be able to hold a grudge but I cant hold one that long"


	8. a basketball game, and a boys chat

Back upstairs the guys were watching basketball. The big game between the Miami Heat and the LA Lakers. Although Nathan was first a Knicks fan, he loved Miami a lot. Lucas of course loved the Lakers, because of his California residents, and because Jake lived in Florida he was a Heat fan as well. The score was tied 86-86 late in the fourth quarter, but at the time the guys did not care, they had given up watching the game and were busy talking about their lives.

"I still can't believe I am going to be a father! It seems like just yesterday we got married, all those years ago. Now I am going to be a father"

"Nate, I know you told Haley you are excited, but what's the truth, are you scared at all, I mean of turning into our father?"

"I use to be scared, but now I am excited. I get to be a father and do everything different that my dad did with me and you. It is almost like I can right a wrong."

"See I am really nervous about being a father. Everything changes"

"Everything changes, but it is for the better. I know this might sound weird, but I am glad that Nikki got pregnant when she did. I love Jenny to death and couldn't imagine life with out with. It is strange what kids will do to you. Of course Jenny has been weird lately. We use to be really close, talking about everything and recently she hasn't talked to me about anything at all."

"Well considering you just got engaged I doubt you are going to need to worry about having a kid any time soon. First you are going to have to survive the wedding. I think that was on thing I loved about having a small wedding with Haley. I think I would have died planning a wedding with my mom. All those details."

"Yeah, the good thing about Peyton is that she does not go over the top and I have a feeling our wedding isn't going to kill me. I think my mom might be a little tough to handle."

"Oh but your forgetting Deb, you know my mom and Karen are best friends, I am sure since she didn't get to plan my wedding, she is going to love to get involved with yours"

"Oh god, I never thought about that"

"Have you and Peyton even talked about when and where you want to get married?"

"Nope, we didn't want to talk about it. I mean we just got engaged we wanted to cherish it."

"That is always good. I remember when I got engaged it was so nice, something just between Haley and me. We were lying in bed and all of a sudden it happened we were engaged. It was one of the best feelings in my life"

Jake was just sitting there, he could not really add anything to the conversation. Both Nathan and Lucas noticed this.

Lucas started to talk.. "Jake don't worry about it, I am sure you will find someone as great as both Peyton and Haley."

"I know, I just wish Jenny had a mother type figure, well besides my mother, and I would also like to feel the feeling of love again."

Nathan turned to Lucas, each knowing what the other would say, only Nathan had the guts to say it. "Well you know that Brooke is single right now, she always loved Jenny"

"Brooke, me and Brooke, you actually think that is going to happen. First of all we live across the country from each other, second we have not seen each other in 20 years."

Nathan and Lucas were laughing.

"What is so funny"

Nathan started to speak, "I remember in highschool, our senior year, I loved Brooke."

"Ok, so at some point I did have a big crush on her, but that was 20 years ago, I doubt she felt that way back then, and that she even would consider it now"

"You never know, try" Lucas loved playing matchmaker to his friends.

"I guess trying could never hurt. Jenny and I are going to be here for at least 2 more weeks, so I could try as long as Brooke is here and see where it takes us"

"Now that is the spirit"

They decided that maybe they should go back to watching TV. All three turned their focus back to the game right in time. At that moment, with the game still tied and there being only 6 seconds left on the clock, Kobe scored the winning three point basket.

"See I told you, the Lakers will always win!" Lucas was estatic, considering he was the underdog, Jake and Nathan wanting the Heat to win.


	9. spa day

**The next morning:**

The next morning Peyton woke up early. She had agreed to meet Brooke, Haley, and Jenny at Karen's Café for breakfast and then a day at the spa.

Peyton was the first one there, she sat down and ordered a cup of coffee. It was too early, so Karen wasn't in yet, but Deb was.

"Peyton Sawyer, I have not seen you for a long time"

"Hey Deb, I didn't know you would be here this early, I am just waiting for Brooke, Haley, and Jenny. We are having a spa day"

"Sounds nice, hows the wedding planning going?"

"How did you know that Lucas and I were engaged?"

"Honey, Karen couldn't keep her mouth shut, she told me a few minutes after it happened"

"Oh god, I thought at least we would have a little while till everyone wanted to start planning the wedding""

"It is never too early to start planning a wedding"

"We haven't even picked a date or location. I mean I have no idea if we should get married in California, where we have friends, or in Tree Hill, where our family and childhood friends are"

"Ok, so there is some stuff to work out before you start planning, but work them out soon, I want to plan. Nathan and Haley robbed me of planning their wedding"

Deb walked away to help some other customers while Peyton sat there still laughing. She didn't even hear Haley, and Brooke walk in.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked?

"Deb. She is already excited about planning my wedding"

"Yeah I know, she didn't get to plan ours that's why. We were thinking about renewing out vows so she could plan a wedding, but because you got engaged, we were thinking now we don't need to. I have a feeling that Deb and Karen are going to go crazy planning this wedding"

"I have the same feeling"

"But don't let them do too much!" Brooke started "We want to help plan the wedding also"

"Don't worry, there will be tons of planning for everyone. Luke and I have to first decide where and when to get married"

While they were talking Jake and Jenny walked in. Jake noticed that Brooke was there and decided that this might be a good time to talk to her. Jenny noticed everyone and walked up to them. Jake approached Brooke who was sitting at the counter by herself.

"Hey Brooke"

"Hey Jake"

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get dinner with me tonight. Jenny is staying with Nathan and Haley so I am going to be all alone"

"Sure, I have no plans. Is getting dinner ok?"

"Perfect you saved me from eating out alone"

Jake had decided before talking to Brooke that he wanted to keep everything casual.

Jake left and all the girls head out to the spa.

Haley and Brooke decided to get pedicures while Peyton and Jenny got massages. This was the perfect time for Peyton to talk about Jenny. She was not sure how to approach the topic, but Jenny beat her to the punch.

"Peyton I know we aren't that close anymore, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something personal"

"You can talk to me about anything"

"Ok so I have been dating this guy for a little while… ummm…."

"Its ok Jenny you can ask me anything"

"How did you know Lucas was the right one"

"The right one? To marry?"

"No"

"Oh, well, Lucas and I had been dating for awhile. Lucas decided that for our date we would go to a movie and get dinner. Only instead he changed our plans. It was during the summer so we decided to go to the beach. Lucas informed me that we were going to be staying at the beach house, but there was no pressure there at all. We had spent the night together just snuggling many times before. All through the day he seemed nervous, but still it was a perfect day, the sun was shining, the water was warm. Half way through the day Nathan and Haley joined us. They had just been married and were in a state of bliss, paying attention to only each other. Finally Luke got Nathan to go into the water with him, leaving some alone time with Haley for some "girl chat". We were both sitting there reading magazines and talking about the lovely Scott brothers when they decided to be mean and picked us up and threw us in the water. We played in the water for a while long, and then went and got something to eat. By the time we got back the sun was setting. Lucas and I sat on the porch of the beach house watching the sun set in each others arms. I will never forget that moment. We decided to make dinner at the beach house. That was the night I also found out that Lucas was a great cook. He made Linguine with Clams, and we sat and ate that. For dessert we had chocolate covered strawberries, something I have always loved as a dessert. We decided to watch some TV. We went to the couch and I snuggled into Lucas, after awhile of watching TV, I leaned in to kiss him and we started to heavily make out. One thing lead to another, and you know where this is heading. We went upstairs, to the bedroom and started making out again. This time though Luke pulled away. I was not sure what was wrong. I thought maybe he was scared or something. All of a sudden he got a very serious look in his eyes I was worried something was seriously wrong, he was starting to scare me. All of a sudden he spoke, "Peyt, I love you". He said it, and I knew he was not uttering those sacred words just because he wanted to get me in bed, he was saying them because he meant it. That night, we made love, and fell asleep peacefully."

"Wow, that is such a good story, so romantic and sweet"

"Jenny, is that what you could not talk to your dad about. Why you have been acting so distant?"

"Yes, See, he knows about Matt, my boyfriend, but I am not sure if he knows how serious we actually are. All the time my dad talks about getting pregnant and having sex young, I mean I guess he has a right to talk about it, he has experience. I am afraid he is going to look down on me if I do have sex. I mean I love Matt, and he loves me, I know I am ready"

"Jenny, talk to your dad, I think you are going to be surprised to what he has to say, remember your right he has been there before. My only suggestion, is make sure you are careful and also that you do love him. I would hate for your first time to be with someone you regret"

"Is that how it was for you?"

"Nathan and I dated for a long time, I don't regret anything, except maybe the fact that I could not experience my first time with Lucas"

"Jenny just be careful, that is all I am going to ask, and make sure it is the right guy. You know you can talk to me about anything, any time"

"Thanks Peyton, just promise not to tell anyone ok?

After the conversation the two of them relaxed for a little while longer, making small talk, till Brooke and Haley were done with their pedicures.

When everyone was done with their first round to treatments, they all enjoyed lunch together. This time Brooke and Jenny went to get a mud bath while Peyton and Haley went for a seaweed wrap.

"Jenny, how would you feel about your dad dating again?"

"I don't know, I have never thought about it, it has never come up, why?"

"Well your dad kind of asked me out to dinner tonight, since you are going to be with Nate and Hales, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I would never want to do it"

"No Brooke, it would be perfect, I actually have to say I sometimes feel bad, and think he gets lonely"

"Ok, well just to tell you what is going on, we are going out to dinner tonight I think"

"Sounds ok, but I do need to ask you this question, what are your intentions with my father?"

"My, my, what a little mother you have become" Brooke says while laughing. "I want to date your father, I do have to admit in highschool I had a big crush on him, he is so adorable especial with you, and then way he treats everyone, he is so caring"

"Ok, as long as you don't break his heart"

"I promise, we will see where tonight leads us"

Meanwhile back with Peyton and Haley

"So Peyt, it has been over 24 hours, the start of wedding planning can begin"

"Oh no, not you too Hales"

"You bet your ass, I want to help plan the wedding"

"Haley I don't even know when or where we are going to get married yet"

"What do you mean, where? Of course you are going to get married in Tree Hill, you have to. That is where Nathan and I got married"

"Tree Hill would be nice, I mean that is where we met, grew up, and also fell in love. Now that I am thinking of it, maybe getting married out on the beach, near the beach house would be great, at sunset"

"Very romantic, plus if I remember correctly, isnt that the place that you guys first proclaimed your love for each other"

"yes"

"Ok, so how about we start planning the wedding in few days, after you and Lucas get a chance to talk things ok"

"Sounds good, but I have to let Deb and Karen do some work as well"

"Fine, they can plan some, but for sure Brooke and I get to plan the bachlorette party, that is going to be so much fun, plus anyways you got to plan Nathan and mine's reception"

"Oh yes, good times back in highschool"


	10. a date and a DATE

Peyton walked into the house and the first thing she noticed was that Lucas was not there. She was not sure where he was. She had figured he would be there considering he didn't have big plans for the day. Peyton decided to take a nice shower.

When she walked out she noticed that Lucas was watching tv on the couch.

"When did you get home?"

"While you were in the shower"

"Why didn't you join me" Peyton started laughing

"How about for me to make it up to you, we go to Karen's for some dinner"

"Sounds great to me, I have something to talk to you about"

Peyton and Lucas get dressed and head over to Karen's. As they walked into Karen's they noticed that Brooke and Jake were sitting there.

"What are Brooke and Jake doing together?" Lucas was curious

"Don't get that little smirk on your face… they are just having dinner together"

"Hmmm this could be interesting"

Peyton and Lucas walked up and sat at the counter, Deb was working tonight.

"What can I get you?" Deb asked? Excited to see the kids there for dinner. She hadnt had much time to spend with Lucas and Peyton since they arrived.

"Umm, just the usual"

Karen left to go get their food, Peyton was still shocked that Deb remembered what they liked from highschool.

Lucas went to go use the bathroom and Peyton sat daydreaming for a little while. All of a sudden she heard someone come up behind her.

"Did you talk to Jenny?"

"Actually I did. We talked today at the spa. It went really well, I wouldn't worry about her, she is just going through teenager stuff. I promised her that if she ever needed anyone to talk to she could call me, day or night"

"So I shouldn't worry? Is she is any danger?"

"Don't worry at all, seriously just don't stress. Whats going on over there?" Peyton pointed towards Brooke who was sitting at the table. "You might want to go back and join whatever it is the two of you are doing"

"We are on a date, actually. It is going really well. I am surprised that after all these years Brooke and I have something in common. I am actually excited. I am looking for someone, and I think that Jenny needs a mother figure at times"

"Well since it is going so well, you might want to head back over to your date"

As Jake was leaving Lucas walked up.

"So, got any dirt to tell me?" Lucas was wondering what was going on still

"What do you want to know, as I told you before, Brooke and Jake are on a date. That is all I know"

"You know more that that." Lucas gave Peyton the puppy dog eyes.

"You know I cant avoid those eyes"

"I know that is why I use them"

"Fine, maybe if you are good tonight I will tell you what is going on, but only if you are good" Peyton started laughing.

They finished up their dinner and walked around town for a little bit. They were taking in Tree Hill. They ended up walking down the beach and at the Scott's beach house. Both sat down infront of it and watched the ocean crash underneath the full moon. They were silent for a long time, just taking in the scenery. Peyton was the first to talk. "So I was thinking about the wedding"

Lucas started to get a weird feeling in his stomach, like the wedding plans were coming already and he was going to go crazy. "Peyt, as much as I love you, I don't think I could deal with a long complicated wedding, I would rather just get married as soon as possible, so we can start a new life together."

"Funny Lucas, that is exactly what I was thinking. I don't want a big wedding, just our friends and family, and I would love to get married here in Tree Hill, I mean this is where we both grew up and where our families are. Also most of our friends come back every now and then. I was also thinking we get married right here on the sand near the beach house, after all it holds all these lovely memories for us"

Lucas loved the idea actually. He had not been sure where to get married, but he was glad that they would not need to fight about it. "Now I guess all we need to worry about is when to get married so we can start making plans"

"I was thinking we get married in the summer, maybe in June. That way the weather would be warm."

"Perfect, tons of time for you and Brooke to start planning a wedding"


	11. a new relationship

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been really busy with school and other stuff**

Nathan and Haley were aware that Lucas and Peyton were sitting outside near their beach house, but at the moment they did not care. They were in their own little world, plus Lucas and Peyton had not made any plans to knock or come inside.

Nathan had spent most of the day thinking bout the fact that in a mere 9 months he was going to become a father. He never had a good role model. The only person he knew who was a really good father was Jake. Nathan figured that he will learn as he goes, plus he is hoping that Haley will help him. Haley figured he would be a good father.

Both Haley and Nathan were sitting on the couch snuggling together while a fire was going. Neither were saying anything, they were both lost in thought. "Hales, what are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about your child that is growing inside me, what about you? You have been quiet tonight"

"I am thinking about that as well. What if I am not a good father? I mean I have never had a good role model before"

"Babe, you are going to be fine, don't worry. We have 9 months to get everything down."

"I guess you are right, plus before the baby is due, you know that Peyton and Lucas are going to get married." Nathan was actually excited for his older brother to get married. He loved married life and he knew that Luke would as well. Peyton and him had been living like they were married. He also knew that the girls would love planning a wedding. "Just promise me you wont make a big ordeal out of this wedding. You are pregnant you need to rest."

"I wont make a big deal out of Peyton's wedding, I cant see her wanting to have a big wedding anyways. Plus it is all Brooke's doing if it is big"

Brooke and Jake had finished their dinner at Karen's Café. They were walking back to Brooke's house. "Thanks for a great night Jake, I cant remember the last time I had such a great date"

"Well I am sure you date a lot"

"Actually I don't really date that much, after dating for a few years and not being able to find anyone I began to get really picky and now I only go out with people I see a future with."

"So what are you saying?"

"I guess what I am saying is that I could possibly see a future with you"

"Really?"

"What do you think about me? I mean you have more of a life cemented down than I do"

"I have been looking for a mother for Jenny since she became a teenager, I always figured when she was younger by she turned 13 she would have a female presense in her life to help her through the tuff times. I do see a future between us though, I did like you in highschool and the attraction is still there"

Both Brooke and Jake took some time walking in silence taking in what the other had said. They finally reached Brooke's front door. "want to come in?"

"I would love to, let me just call me parents and make sure everything is going ok with Jenny, it has been a long time since they have had a teenager in their house"

Jake gets out his cell phone and dials his parent's house number. After a short call he hangs up and heads in with Brooke.

"I am guessing that means everything is going ok over there."

"Yeah, my parents love hanging out with their granddaughter. My mom is still shocked how fast she has grown up"


	12. the planning begins

Peyton decided that she just wanted to relax the following day. Her plan was to stay around the house, hang out with Karen and Peyton. Her plans however did not happen like that. After sleeping in she woke up and noticed that Lucas was not there. Wondering where he was Peyton walked into the kitchen to find Brooke and Karen sitting at the kitchen table. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, lets see I live here" Karen said laughing

"I don't mean it like that, its just that I thought I would relax all day with Lucas and I wake up to find Lucas gone and you two here"

"Well babe, we figured that a wedding needed to be planned, so we sent your lovely boy away for the day." Brooke smiled.

"Shouldn't we wait a little while to start planning the wedding?" Peyton asked

"I figured since we already settled on a location it wouldn't hurt to start planning the wedding, especially since you are here and the wedding is going to be here. Plus it will alleivate some of the stress when you go back to NYC and back to your life." Karen was already flipping through wedding magazines

"Ok so all I have thought about so far besides the guy I am marrying is that I want to get married on the beach by Nathan's beach house."

"Well babe, we need to think about the dress, the flowers, the color scheme, everything." Brooke was also flipping through magazines.

"I was thinking maybe a kinda casual wedding since it is going to be on the beach. My wedding dress does not even need to be the fancy."

"Peyt. One thing I am going to require is that you wedding dress is fancy"

"And my son is wearing a tux for sure, I always told him on his wedding day he would have to wear a tux, and he is not getting around that"

"Fine, we will be formal. I do know that I want Hales and you Brooke to be my bridemaids, no maids of honor, and I am guessing that Lucas is going to want Nathan to be his best man."

"I think I can do that." Brooke was excited she would get to be part of the wedding, she was afraid that since Peyton wanted such a small wedding she would not be able to do the normal wedding activities.

"Karen don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. Since I am hoping my dad is going to walk me down the isle, I would also like you standing up there with me. You have helped me through some hard times and even though officially we are not related yet, I feel like you are a mother to me."

"I would be honored"

"Ok, so I am thinking we are going to do a white and light pink theme."

"Pink? For me?" Peyton was worried

"Don't worry Peyt it wont be a girly wedding I woduld want, trust me. I was thinking you wearing the white dress and Hales and I wearing a nice light pink dress, not that formal"

"That sounds good, just let me see the dresses first before you and Hales decide to wear them. I was thinking that Jenny and Jake could also be in the wedding, we did grow up with them and they mean a lot to us."

"I am sure they would love that," Brooke said with a smile on her face. "I am going over there tonight I could run it by them"

"Going over that are we?" Karen looked at Brooke with a questioning smile on her face

"It is not what everyone thinks, we are just friends, seeing where it goes"

After the day was over Peyton, Brooke, and Karen had decided on the wedding date, June 12th and to have a white and light pink theme. They were going to get married out on the beach near the beach house and the reception would be at the beach house. Karen had offered to let the café do the catering but Peyton wanted her to enjoy the wedding, not have to work it. They were going to have an informal service as well since neither Lucas nor Peyton were that religious and each wanted to recite their own vows. Peyton decided that she didn't want to wear her mom's wedding dress but would go shopping for one the next morning. Her flowers were going to be lillys.


	13. a goodbye

Since Christmas was now over everyone had to had their separate ways and go back home. Jake was the first to leave. He had to fly back to Florida because Jenny had school, and like a good father he didn't want her to miss class. Brooke and Jake had made a promise to continue exploring their relationship. Brooke was actually going to come and visit in a few weeks, and they were going to talk on the phone all the time. Jenny was glad she had time to spend with Peyton and get some stuff off her chest during their "girl chat". She had Peyton's number so she knew if she ever had any problems she could call Peyton. Jake knew that as well. He didn't find out what they had talked about and what was wrong with Jenny but he trusted with Peyton said. Jenny was counting on some advice from Peyton, she knew she was going to need it. Since Brooke's flight was close to Jake's the three of them left for the airport together leaving Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley still at the beach house to say their goodbyes.

"I cant believe that in such a short time…" Jake was still astonished that Brooke and him were getting along so much. He was shocked, they never really hung out alone together during highschool.

"Just think, in a few short weeks I am flying out to Florida and I can see how you and Jenny live. I am excited to see the life you have built for yourself"

With that Brooke and Jake shared a tender kiss and both went their separate ways to head home knowing they would see each other again in a few weeks.

Back at the beach house everyone was sitting in the sand. Peyton was the first to talk. "I cant believe we are leaving, it feels like we have been reunited and now we are all breaking up again or something"

Haley knew exactly what she meant. "Don't worry peyton, we are still going to chat all the time, remember we have a wedding to plan, and your wedding is in a few months any ways, I bet you are going to get so sick of me"

Peyton started laughing. "Hales you know I could never get sick of you"

Nathan decided to chime in. "Trust me you havent had to deal with the nagging, Nathan pick this up, do this"

Haley playfully hit him.

"Bro I know what you mean Peyton is bad as well" Engulfing Peyton into a hug, "I still love her for it anyways"

Peyton looked down at her watch and realized what time it was, they needed to get back to the airport and head back to their lives.

"Well I guess it is time for us to head out"

Both Haley and Peyton were sad, they were glad to have this time together again.

"Peyt you get to go home and show of you nice new shiny ring" Nathan was making fun of her

"Hey at least I have one, when are you finally going to replace the one you gave her in highschool"

"I am not going to get a new ring, that was the one Nathan gave me at the time, has good memories"

Nathan and Haley said their goodbyes to Peyton and Lucas and Peyton and Lucas headed off to the airport

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I promise I will be better if there are reviews!**

**Next chapter is going to be about what their lives are like when they are home, don't worry still a ton of interaction**


End file.
